Umbra Luna
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: His name is Umbra, her name is Luna. When an intelligent Darkrai finds a Cresselia, now he has to prove that he loves her and take care of her while she is recovering from gunshot wounds. He also meets up with a teen named Solveig, whom he befriends.
1. Shot down

Chapter 1

_Bang, bang, bang!_ I heard three gunshots. I thought it was just some humans shooting at some targets but I was wrong. I heard a whooshing noise and then a thud/crashing. I cocked my head slightly and floated next to the bush I was picking berries off. I was going to make some of my Oran berry pie that I make once a month. However, I chose not to pick the berries, I chose to figure out what made that noise…

I slinked into the shadows and remerged from where the sound had come from…

I was in shock. She was a Cresselia. I thought she was dead until she looked at me and shuddered. She shuddered because I was a Darkrai. "I mean you no harm," said I softly. "I am not a normal Darkrai. What people say about Darkrai is wrong. I do not cause nightmares nor do I want to. I have no intention on harming anything, really. I respect humans and Pokémon alike. Cresselia isn't any different.

"I've overheard human's Pokedexes saying: '_Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific__nightmares_,' or 'It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers.' I've also heard '_It can lull people to sleep and make them dream. It is active during nights of the new moon_'. I believe these statements are bullshit. They don't even describe me."

The Cresselia nodded slightly and fell asleep. "I see…," she said happily. "However, I'm very sick… I could use some help… will you help me?" She was just a little one, so I decided to pick her up and carry her.

"Yes…," I nodded. "I don't want to hurt you. I have no reason to…," I sighed. The small swan fell asleep in my arms. I caressed her as I floated back to my tree in the woods.

* * *

My tree was interesting. Before I became a good Darkrai, I used to go in people's houses. They had some interesting things like fireplaces, couches, beds, sinks, bathtubs, etc. Therefore, I decided to decorate my tree the same kind of way. I had found some old furniture at an abandoned junkyard that no one seemed to care about. I even found some old books lying around the junkyard, too. I learnt how to read and speak English. I read about how to fix pipes, build things, reupholster furniture, reseal wood, tile floors, build fireplaces, etc. I wanted to be able to help people, but I knew wouldn't be able to… they'd be scared of me.

I sighed and laid the little yellow, pink and blue swan on my bed. I looked at her body, realised that she had been shot, and somewhere inside were the bullets that brought her down. I palpated her kidneys to make sure she was all right or not. They were fine, meaning that she hadn't succumbed to lead poisoning, yet. Besides, I only found two bullet wounds.

I saw that the sun was coming up and I floated over to one of my couches and fell asleep. Some say Darkrai don't sleep, well, they're wrong. I sleep during the day, to save energy. Dark types like me usually don't care too much for the sun, but sometimes I float around during the day to soak up some sun. It feels good and it's a good source of vitamin C.

However, I couldn't sleep. I was worried about that Cresselia. She was sick and possibly dying. She opened her eyes and looked around my house. There was something different about her – her eyes seemed to be a dark blue, like the night sky just before the sun goes down. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at me. She didn't see me as a monster, but more like a friend. There was going to be a full Moon tonight, so I could see why she would be so active. She hummed a beautiful, ancient melody to herself.

I had no idea what it was, but I knew it was the Cresselia's song. They sing it before they die.

"– NO! You aren't going to die on me!" I paused. "Please… you're not going to die, you may think you are, but I don't think you are. Just singing that will attract other Cresselia and you know how they hate my species."

"S-sorry…," she stopped and closed her blue eyes. She wasn't shiny, so I wasn't sure why her eyes were bluish. I didn't feel like asking, as I don't know her well enough.

I slinked back into my couch and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if you like it or not.**


	2. Solveig

**A/N: I decided to change the rating, I hope no one minds. It just references a couple of things. I hope they don't offend you, but that's the whole point of the story! XP**

**If you're wondering where this takes place, it takes place in my made up region, Britannia, so you people will see a few of my fakemon from there, and yes, Cresselia and Darkrai reside there too. The Britons have their own legends about the two, but we'll get to that later. **

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2

It was dark while I was fixing up a dinner for the injured Cresselia when I heard screaming outside my home. "What was that?" Cresselia stirred and looked up at me with her bright blue eyes. It was as if she was staring into my soul. She began to glow green brightly. I smiled because I knew it was Safeguard. Why she used it, I don't know, but it seemed to have healed her. "Let's go figure out what that screaming is," she began to float miraculously.

"R-right…," I nodded, slightly shocked. I didn't know what to say or think of her. She was gorgeous. She hummed softly, as if she was seducing me. We both heard the screams again and I immediately crept into the shadows. When I got out of the shadows, I could see two humans – a man and a small girl. It looked as if he were raping her. I readied up my hands and blasted a powerful purple and black energy – the Dark Pulse – this caused the man to fly about thirty feet and knocked into a tree. The person was indeed naked, which means he was raping her. He was limp but he was still alive, somehow.

I turned around to face the little girl. "Are you all right? Did he touch you in anyway?" Cresselia floated next to her and smiled. I too smiled and we both looked her. She was scarred, bruised, beaten and had a black eye.

"I-I was raped…," the girl sighed. I found out she wasn't a little girl, she was a teenager, except she was small. "I'm fourteen, so, I know what rape is. And yeah, you probably think I'm a little small, that's because I'm a midget. Doctors aren't sure if I'm going to grow any taller," she shrugged. "Aren't you a Darkrai? Why aren't you giving me bad nightmares?"

"I-uh… I used to be bad, but I changed my mind after I killed a person on accident… I ran away from my family and decided to be good. That's the best I can explain it, I don't want to get too gory… ugh," I sighed. "It's a terrible memory… I don't want to be reminded…"

"Darkrai and Cresselia… what are your names?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm Umbra…," I looked into Cresselia's eyes.

"I'm Luna…," she looked into mine. "What's your name?"

"I'm Solveig… yes; it's a strange name…" Luna and I looked at each other. "Oh yeah… I'm speechless; I can't believe what you just did…"

"That's all right, I can see that you're sweating and nervous, you don't show much emotion, do you?" I inquired.

"No… my mother taught me not to show emotions… she was murdered right in front of my eyes…" That sent chills down my back. "She also told me if I shown lots of emotions, they'll call me weak…"

"'They'? Who is 'they'?" Luna asked.

"That man is one of the many people after me; they're trying to steal the ability I have… and somehow, they think raping will grant them my powers…"

"What is your ability, exactly?" I blinked again.

"I have two abilities; I'm able to combine my heart to the hearts of other Pokémon and I can transform into a Togekiss… I'm a Pokemorph, you see… my father was a human that seemingly loved the idea of bestiality. That is disgusting on my part, but… I feel blessed that I exist… I want to bring good to the world, but it seems impossible."

"It's not impossible… how about you come with us, to my home? You can stay as long as you'd like," I smiled the best I could. I never noticed that she was naked. Her hair was so beautiful… it was a deep shade of brown; her sparkling green eyes seemed to be full of life. Her hands and feet were small but she seemed to be a tough-spirited person. I grabbed her carefully and we both slinked into the shadows. I reappeared in front of my house. Luna was already there, leaning against the tree with her tongue out.

"Beat ya," she teased. I laughed at her as I opened the makeshift door to my house.

"I go to fix that door," I groaned. Just as I was about to shut the stupid door, it collapsed and crashed on the floor. "Damn! I'll fix that tomorrow…," I sighed. "So Solveig, what's your favourite thing to eat?"

"Yorkshire pudding or jellied eels, but I'm going to assume you don't have either," she shrugged. "I do like anything that grows from the ground though," she said jokingly. "Kedgeree and fish and chips… mmmm…."

"All right, I was making dinner before I heard you screaming… you don't seem to mind that you're naked."

"I'm used to it. If I transform into a Togekiss, I don't have time to take off the clothes and I certainly don't have time putting them on when I could be in danger…" She spun around quickly, too fast for me to see but I could see her turning white growing wings and the egg-shaped head of a Togekiss. When she finally stopped spinning, she had completely transformed into a Togekiss. She smiled at me. Luna gasped.

"Wow, that's so cool!"

"I know, it is," I nodded.

* * *

Solveig fell asleep; it was just Luna and I. We both looked at each other. "Luna… I think I love you…"

"Umbra… I think I love you too," her eyes sparkled when she looked into mine. "I know we've just met but… I'd love to sleep with you…"

"Whoa… you don't mind?"

"No… it won't be rape, it will be from the heart… not from anger or revenge…," she lied down on my bed. I lied down too next to her. We both fell asleep…

"_**It is said that if a Cresselia and Darkrai mate (or in some texts 'have sex') that their souls will be bound together for life. The pure heart of the Cresselia and the dark heart of the Darkrai and will combine. The light always trumps darkness and the Darkrai will be converted into a benevolent spirit. However, this may cost both their lives if one chooses to kill each other or if Cresselia's heart doesn't combine with the Darkrai's, the Cresselia will be forced into an eternal nightmare for the rest of her life, until she dies. Only Darkrai can choose to be with her the rest of her life or not. **_

"_**It is also said that all Darkrais cause nightmares on purpose – no, this is not true. Not all Darkrais are evil or malicious. A small percentage, such as the one that protects the city of Almia, is benevolent. Then again, not all Cresselia are benevolent. A few use their ability to win the hearts of people and betray them, but this is very rare and only documented once, in the 1790s. She was killed off in 1796, when hunters shot arrows though her. **_

"_**A converted Darkrai can bring good dreams, like a Cresselia, though some of the dreams may not mean anything to anyone. They are simple dreams that usually have simple landscapes with flowers, trees, grass, plants, birds, clouds, blue skies and the sun beating down. Very few dreams have rain and very few dreams come true.**_

"_**Once, a Darkrai that combined the spirit of a Cresselia, but he wasn't fully converted. He betrayed Cresselia by killing her with his nightmares. He was cursed the rest of his life and he ended up dying a long, painful death. His soul enveloped over him and choked him. He was sent to damnation, for eternity, choking on his own nightmares. He will never wake up from them. **_

"_**A converted Darkrai will change colours slightly. For a short time, he will be a light blue, almost white; his mouth will be yellow, and wherever he is white, he will be a shade of soft pink. It is said this is because of Cresselia's spirit. Even his dark type attacks will be neutral for a short time.**_

"_**However, a Darkrai can turn tables with a Cresselia and make her evil. All of her psychic attacks will be replaced with dark type attacks. She will bring nightmares to anyone who looks at her in the eyes. As stated above, she can use this to betray humans. **_

"_**No one can tell if a Darkrai or Cresselia is converted or not, unless one can see into their hearts…"**_

I sighed and looked around the dark room. Those were legends I heard from the townspeople of Chichester, before I became good. I wasn't sure how I became good without a Cresselia, but I think it was my heart. Something told me that killing people was evil and terrible. I do feel terrible for what I did; I will never forgive myself for that. "_I will regret this for the rest of my life…_"

"_Regret what?_" I heard a voice. I looked over to see that Luna was awake. "Are you all right?" she whispered.

"I can't sleep…," I whispered back, "I'm not used to sleeping at night and it doesn't feel right…"

"I know how you feel," she looked at me. "I'm not used to sleeping at night either…"

"You're not?" My eyes widened. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just scared of the dark, a Darkrai getting me, or humans coming after me… there are so many scary things at night, so I keep my eyes open all the time at night…" We both looked at Solveig, whom seemed to be struggling in her sleep. Her wings were flapping constantly and her eyes were moving in their sockets. It was as if she were flying in her sleep.

"That sounds hard…," I sighed. "Is she all right?" We both sat there, not knowing what to do. Neither of us wanted to wake her up, so we left her alone. I wrapped my black arms around Luna and comforted her. She smiled and fell asleep. "Goodnight…," I fell asleep too, somehow…

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I hope those legends weren't too stupid… I just now thought of them at the top of my head, I may need more in the future, so if you have ANY ideas, please tell me – I want to see them! I'll give you cookies! =3**

**Oh yeah, Solveig means "sun strength" in Old Norse. I thought it was an appropriate name, since Cresselia is a full moon while Darkrai is a new moon. Right? I think…. Oh well, cya later! **


End file.
